


I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [498]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Piano, Restaurants, Singing, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David a toujours pensé qu’il finirait par se pencher sur son partenaire de danse pour ensuite l’embrasser, c’est une vision qu’il a toujours eu en regardant les autres couples…Niko est de plus en plus fatigué de devoir cacher tout ce qu’il peut ressentir envers Jürgen alors qu’il le côtoie tous les jours, il a une passion brûlante dans sa poitrine qui voudrait le pousser à tout lui avouer et l’embrasser...
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [498]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you

I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you 

David aime bien aller dans ce restaurant, au-delà de la nourriture, il y a une bonne ambiance, des sourires et ce n’est pas désagréable que de se poser seul à écouter la musique qui y est jouée. Dans les faits, David se retrouve souvent à siroter un maté, à regarder les gens sur la piste de danse du restaurant, il s’imagine des fois à danser avec quelqu’un qu’il serait parti inviter au hasard dans le bâtiment, à ne plus simplement regarder mais à aussi agir. C’est un doux rêve par rapport à ce que la réalité est vraiment. Il pense souvent qu’il finira par rencontrer quelqu’un qu’il invitera à danser, il le fera pencher sur la piste, avant de l’embrasser, puis de danser encore et encore avec lui, jusqu’à ce que la nuit passe et qu’ils rentrent chez lui pour la prolonger encore un peu. Doux rêve.

Niko ne sait pas vraiment comment il s’est retrouvé à chanter dans un restaurant, mais c’est arrivé, et quand ce n’est pas au tour d’une playlist aléatoire de faire danser les clients, il doit user de ses cordes vocales pour divertir. C’est moins pire que ça en avait l’air à première vue, quand il peut chanter ce qu’il veut tout va bien, sinon il chante sans beaucoup de volonté mais il le fait quand même pour ne pas gâcher l’ambiance et le ressenti des clients. Il y a aussi un autre facteur qui rentre en compte pour dire que ce n’est pas l’un des pires endroits sur terre, son coéquipier pianiste, Jürgen. Il joue magnifiquement bien en plus d’être une personne charmante (dans tous les sens du terme), c’est juste dommage qu’ils n’aient pas plus l’occasion de se parler, même en dehors de la scène c’est compliqué vu qu’ils travaillent majoritairement le soir. Pas qu’il trouverait le courage un jour de tout lui avouer sur ce qu’il peut rêver. C’est peut-être mieux de garder la bouche fermée en dehors de la scène, pour ne pas faire de fausses notes avec leur amitié qui n’est déjà pas incroyable du fait du manque de proximité après le travail.

Martin. C’est le nom du gars qu’il ne peut pas arrêter de regarder quand il s’assoit au bar et sirote son habituel maté. David ne sait pas ce qu’il lui trouve, ce n’est qu’un autre client parmi les autres, mais il y a quelque chose qu’il ne sait déceler chez lui. David est totalement tombé amoureux sans jamais avoir osé lui parler. Aujourd’hui, comme à chaque fois qu’il va dans ce restaurant, David prend la même boisson et regarde Martin, détournant de temps en temps le regard pour observer les gens danser sans avoir conscience que d’autres les regardent. David a toujours pensé qu’il finirait par se pencher sur son partenaire de danse pour ensuite l’embrasser, c’est une vision qu’il a toujours eu en regardant les autres couples…

Niko est de plus en plus fatigué de devoir cacher tout ce qu’il peut ressentir envers Jürgen alors qu’il le côtoie tous les jours, il a une passion brûlante dans sa poitrine qui voudrait le pousser à tout lui avouer et l’embrasser, le pousser sur son putain de piano pour accentuer les sensations et plaire à la manière dont ses rêves se déroulent habituellement. Plus il l’observe jouer, plus il espère avoir un jour l’occasion de poser à son tour ses mains dessus, mais pour d’autres raisons… Il y a un côté attrayant à se tenir près de lui dans les vestiaires quand la nuit est tombée, à l’observer et discuter rapidement, il ne sait pas ce que c’est mais il adore se tenir seul avec lui quand personne ne peut penser la moindre chose sur leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Mais pour l’instant, rien. Niko ne pense pas avoir énormément de chances de pouvoir un jour conclure tout ce qu’il a commencé en travaillant avec lui, mais s’il doit y avoir quelque chose, alors il espère que ça se fera vite, parce qu’il ne peut plus attendre lorsque son cœur lui dit d’agir.

David avait tort dans sa vision de la danse. Il venait de finir son premier maté de la soirée alors qu’il continuait d’observer du coin de l’œil les danseurs, et surtout regarder Martin, quand ce dernier s’était levé pour s’asseoir à côté de lui pour lui demander une danse. David avait d’abord cru à une blague ou quelque chose dans le genre, avant que la main de Martin se pose sur la sienne et l’amène sur la piste de danse. C’est là qu’il avait eu tort. David n’est pas celui qui devait faire pencher Martin pour ensuite l’embrasser au moment fort de la chanson, non, son nouveau compagnon s’en était chargé à sa place en passant son bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts fermement liés aux siens, et dans un souffle qu’on aurait dit timide, il s’était finalement décidé à le renverser pour l’embrasser. Alors sa vision était devenue fausse, mais ce n’était pas dramatique, parce qu’ils pourraient inverser les rôles autant que possible le temps de la nuit, et tout pourrait continuer chez lui pour la prolonger un minimum…

Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire satisfait alors qu’il a enfin l’occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec Jürgen ; son silence a craqué après une énième soirée chanson, alors il a avoué une partie des choses qu’il ressentait pour lui, mais il n’a rien dit de ce qu’il pouvait avoir déjà imaginé, pour ne rien ruiné dans le doute. Il n’y a plus personne dans le restaurant alors que Jürgen l’embrasse contre le mur des vestiaires, il a déjà ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce n’est pas tout à fait comme ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer, mais tant qu’il est avec lui, qu’il continue de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses doigts sur sa peau pour le faire devenir sien, il n’a rien à redire. Niko ne sait pas comment ç’arrive, mais ils se retrouvent dans la partie réservée au public du restaurant, là où le piano de Jürgen est. Oh, il ne peut que poser ses yeux dessus et espérer qu’au moins un rêve de plus devienne réalité…

Fin


End file.
